


Heaven and hell : A tale of Diablo and Perseus

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Heaven and Hell, M/M, Murder, Spiritual Realm, Starts in canon universe, Suicide, defying odds, soulmates been torn apart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Percy Jackson style fic Based on dirtylilgreasemonkeys angel and demons , After robert and aaron die they both forget there past lives,  only knowing one thing They need to find something,  even if there not sure what , but in true robron style there's an obstacle ones an angel , ones a demon and to get one another is breaking all rules , defying all odds and never happend before, well there creator really should have known better than to split them up right ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The pain of loss

**Author's Note:**

> Starts at the end of July at the summer stunt

Fear flashed through Aaron's eyes as the rubble from the fire fell into him , his life flashing by in a wiz infront of him and then nothing , blank but peaceful just sleeping.

Chas rushed over as she saw the fire fighters carrying her sons dead , limp body other from the rubble outside. 

They put his body down infront of her as paddy robert and Adam came to her side 

"Is- is he ?" She gulped , she couldn't say it 

They shook there head sadly and she started howling he looked peaceful , but that wasn't the point she wanted her baby boy back. 

Aaron woke up like he hadn't died , his spirit lifting from his body he turned and saw his mum cradling his dead form crying with paddy next to him , he wanted to cry himself 

"Chas, he's dead...... let him rest" paddy said crying even robert was there kissing his head and saying sorry , it was all his fault he'd pursue aaron in December and he'd gotten him killed. Always him. 

"Noooooo" chas howled gripping aaron tighter 

By this point robert was just as hysterical as chas of course everyone knew now thanks to chrissie he'd never forget aaron , ever. 

Painfally chas kissed his head and got up with only one thing Left to say 

"I love you son and I really hope you can be at peace now , after everything you've never had it easy and I'm glad , much to me being a plonker , you managed to fall in love again after Jackson , knowing you your probably grumbling grumpily about not wanting to be dead and giving hell to everyone , that's my son" she laughed still crying but then continued 

"I don't care I know your worried about me and paddy and Adam and robert and everyone you love but don't , I'll look after them now , it's time you put yourself first ill never forget you and I'll see you again soon , one day goodbye" she then Walked away 

And at that he was crying as Adam , Victoria , robert and Diane pay there respects  
He can't help it but over the next month he watched his family hoping they'd cope once again like he didin real life ignoring his mums advice. 

The day of his funeral came and everyone cried even Edna who said he was too young and deserved better. 

Robert stood looking down at Aaron's fresh grave the day after the funeral drinking a bottle of Aaron's favourite beer , there beer , the one that they drank in the fancy hotel and at home farm that held so many happy memories. 

He cried again and sat down looking a mess , his knees to his chest 

"I love you , and I miss you so much , you know I thought we'd have forever together , I guess not.... I know what I have to do now sleep well and I promise I'll see you soon" 

Later that day robert wrote the crucial letters and placed them in Aaron's room , the room they had shared for a week before aaron died. 

in the end chrissie had blown up the church at Debbie's wedding the stone going everywhere luck enough everyone was out ....except for aaron who chrissie had cornered , shot and set of an explosion as she crashed her car into it , funnily enough still alive in hospital , how was that justice ? so many pepole died that day, 5 in total , a few that were in the church like ashley and Harriet , laurel and finally rakesh who wanted to speak to ashley about the dna swap , how to right a wrong etc not mentioning the other 4 casualties ross , Kerry , priya and andy.

Robert had then proceeded to lock himself into the bathroom with two 500 pack tubs of the super strength sleeping pills he'd been prescribed with a bottle of his favourite malt and running a bath , getting in relaxing before guzzling down the packs of pills and quickly guzzling down the 70cl bottle of whiskey as he purposefully closed his eyes as his mind cleared and he submerged his whole body completely into the deep water of the bath as the sound became muffled. 

Aaron watched as his lover had drowned purposefully , because of him. Always him.

He hated watching Jackson die and now robert too the pain was unbearable as In slow motion the door was kicked in by chas as she had shock and slight tears in her eyes at robert clearly dead in the bath tub hoping to save him after every thing in the end she didn't want robert dead and he'd coped so well from when he started out a week ago .....or so she thought. 

Diane and Andys horror was evident they couldn't believe robert was dead even chrissie was a mess after that after all he was her husband, 

Aaron sobbed and sobbed it had only been a minute since robert had died and yet he couldn't help but feel like he'd been torn apart but no one could hear him scream obviously they could feel his sadness though and then like a ray of sunshine a voice called out to him,

"I can take the pain away , follow the light" 

He turned and saw the blinding white and followed as he felt peace and calm over whelm him his memories and pain floating backwards 

He smiled at the angel infront of him

"Hello I'm john , your guardian angel welcome back Perseus, the gods have been waiting" 

Aaron or Perseus immediately registered his old name and just as old pal embracing him in a hug of course he knew john they'd grown up together before being put into the spirit care system alternating over millions of years between living and doing mentorship , guardian jobs , being protectors from the devils etc what ever they were assigned . John was the son of Adam and Eve and nephew to Jesus he's the grandson to the creative and Christian god , who's name is only god. 

"You've got your halo I see now" Perseus grinned 

He smiled "yes now come" as his friend showed him to the white castle  
He couldn't help but feel at home again only , something wasn't right.

Perseus approached the creative god , the Christian god the one that created the earth and humans at the round table full of higher authorities angrily 

"I don't know what happend but something isn't right I can feel it I've lost something I think you know what it is and I want it back" 

Aaron or Perseus was the son of Zeus and danae (a mortal but spiritually half devil) so obviously hot headed you could see the thunder cloud over his head 

He sighed "hello , welcome back Perseus , all I have to say is Cupid , Aphrodite and Eros have teamed up again , when you were human they put you with someone romantically I can't say I approve but that's who your looking for" 

He huffed it sounded right even his friend looked worried and soon his dad came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder an so he relaxed 

"Calm down" 

He turned and hugged his dad and then pulled back "can I talk to them you know Eros Cupid and Aphrodite I mean" 

He sighed "son I don't think it's a good idea the person you are looking for he is known in the spiritual realm as Diablo , the first born of the antichrist" 

Perseus stared in shock then heard the sniggers and turned to Eros who had just arrived , he stormed over .

"What the hell did you do Eros out of every stupid little love match you've ever made for me you chose fucking Diablo" 

He grinned smugly "now now Perseus or should I say 'aaron' that was your human name wasn't it ? , you aren't dating Diablo your human form was dating 'robert' "

Robert. The name sparked something in him , comforted him 

He sighed "fine so what next" 

He grinned "we welcome you back in style PARTYYYYY" 

Perseus giggled and john came up and clapped him on the back

and all the gods settled after that watching there children dance 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while robert or Diablo had woken up going straight into the light but shocked when he saw the burning fires someone ran over to him from the gate and walked him to this brick palace

"Ahh Diablo your finally home oh I've missed you" Orpheus his dad said 

Just then Hecate just walked in stopping half way on her path tears in her eyes and ran over embracing him in a hug he melted into his mothers soft musky vanilla sent 

She pulled away and smiled stroking his cheek 

"Always were a mummy's boy" Orpheus teased happily

He laughed "yeah" then suddenly something in the pit of his stomach started churning , like he was missing something.

"Mum , how did my human form die"

She frowned and then checked his mind something only skilled female spritual legimens Could do (so he can't check himself) looking horrified she looked up at him in tears

He looked really worried now what had she seen her husband ran over and read her mind (something only the loving husbands do the rare skilled female legimens could do) and looked at him just as worried 

"Sucide" he replied uneasy 

Diablo looked horrified "why ! I always forget when I'm human no offense but I can't have come back because I needed you two although it's nice to be home" 

At that his dad smiled sadly "love combined with loss of it can do an awful thing to someone" 

Love ? What ! he's damn Diablo demon or dee dee as his closest pals refer to him he's the son of the leaders of the underworld , the most feared rulers in existence , he's not allowed to be In love that's too mortal , he's strong , he's manipulative and charming not fluffy and loving , who did that damn mortal think he was and more to the point, who was the person who thought they had a right to love Diablo the demon , he'd punish them that's for sure and- what? his mother was chuckling ? 

She was laughing because she had heard his thoughts and found it funny he really did act like the 7 million 8 hundred and 69 year old barley adult he was sometimes 

"Oh Diablo my dearest son you are amusing , it wasn't a bad thing , you loved him dearly I've never seen you so happy , I checked once in a while every 3 years or so after I died , when you were a mere baby in mortal form i mean and well I was going to check tommorrow I had just assumed I'd been late and that you'd died of natural causes until ....I read your memories ......he died , you were even thinking about proposing at christmas at your one year anniversary but your ex......she killed him , indirectly" 

And at that Diablo fumed "I want that bitch dead" 

Orpheus smiled slightly "Diablo it's ok she's nothing special she's already been dealt with I'm sure" 

He nodded and sighed an suddenly that sad feeling he had overwhelmed him again like it did on earth and suddenly this memories flooded back 

"Aaron" 

She smiled sadly and nodded he then started crying and she hated this he'd come to die hoping the pain would stop and yet it had gotten worse she hugged him right and Orpheus did the same it hurt seeing his child like this and he hated knowing when he asked he couldn't give his sons love back.


	2. Failing to move on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and ignore errors

Robert tried , he really did . but he couldn't keep going any more and he thought he knew everything about hell huh ?  
It had been one gruelling month since he'd 'died' on earth and really , honestly ? He couldn't cope , not without Aaron , not since he remembered how sweet being in love felt like he knew , he just knew he had to find him whoever he was , that was the other thing , he'd begged his father to tell him who but he always said "you must forget him , he won't want you , he won't remember you , you don't need him Diablo" and the only thing he could think , if he had that reaction from his dad was that-

"is aaron an angel ?" He asked 

Orpheus sighed "I knew you'd guess eventually" he muttered 

"Yes Diablo He is , that's why you can't be together and I don't want you in pain I wish I could fix this I really do" 

Robert smiled sadly and nodded "do you know his spiritual name I mean " he cleared his throat "may- maybe I can just ...chat to him or some thing meet in the elven realm or something that's neither light or dark" 

Orpheus looked upon his son sadly and lucky enough his wife had just arrived

Hecate sat next to her son embracing him in a hug. 

"Diablo you can't you don't understand you won't be able to get within the same realm as him even if you wanted to" 

He frowned "why" 

Hecate looked at her son begging him not to but he just couldn't let it drop 

"He's Zeus's son , Perseus" 

Orpheus sighed he didn't want Diablo to know that and his wide just glared at him he had a right to know , he used to love the boy so much surely her husband couldn't deny the name and truth to there heart broken son ? The only bad thing though , the thing they both knew would be a problem now is Diablo was always a stubborn boy , he never gave up on things he really cared for and given current evidence they'd have one unstoppably stubborn son waltzing about the castle.

He just blinked Perseus ? They couldn't be serious , Right well now that he thought about what he'd remembered aaron had always been hot headed and fiesty that's why he liked him he smirked to himself at the fond memory , he missed him so much and if he could just , if he could just spend a minute with him again he'd be ok , because really he didn't know if he would otherwise.

No he had to get to him , no matter who or what stood in there way he would have the brunette back and what Diablo wants he ALWAYS got. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Perseus was just sat in the garden of eden he remembered as a child how he always used to love the garden of eden. 

but it didn't feel right anymore , it was missing something or rather someone   
He sighed he still couldn't forget Diablo , memories had flooded him of robert and Aaron's relationship , his life with chas his mum who he's remembered is known as Danae in this realm she's neither light nor dark with a small percent of fairie and devil heritage . Ironic huh ? That he fell for a devil given technically it was already in his heritage . 

No he has to get to Diablo it seemed his best friend john could tell like it was written all over his face because he said.

"You can't get to him you know , Diablo I mean he problaby won't want you , your an angel he's a devil no pair like that have survived without the devil being executed by the gods , Perseus your Zeus's son no way are they even gonna let you out the realm knowingly" 

And just then it sparked what if they didn't have to know ? 

When john saw the evil mischevious smirk apear on his friends face he knew that was it he'd come up with some half cast , daft , unachebiable plan and run off head first like he always did .

"No oh no , no no no no and oh yes err NO ! Perseus whatever your thinking stop right now" he knew this wouldn't work but it was worth a try right ? 

Perseus just grinned harder oh yes he'd do this alright and he would get Diablo back or he'd die trying well technically he couldn't die in this realm but whatever.

He just walked off john following he sneaked out the gate and headed to the gates he had to get through the wizards realm first , then the goblin , then finally the lair of the hydra before he could reach the gates of the city of death or the kingdom of Orpheus satana known as hell on earth.

John followed quickly he knew he shouldn't but someone had to stop his idiot friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh our poor boys they'll find there way to each other eventually please comment and leave kudos if you like I really appreciate it and I'll update soon :)


End file.
